


Lucas Koh: An Erotic Life

by Becangle, Jglbly934TXS



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Satire, player Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becangle/pseuds/Becangle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jglbly934TXS/pseuds/Jglbly934TXS
Summary: What if Lucas Koh isn't who we think he is? 🍆
Relationships: Hope/Lucas Koh, Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Lucas Koh: An Erotic Life

**Author's Note:**

> The Lucas System
> 
> L-ook Hot  
> U-nderstand Vulnerabilities  
> C-reate Mystery  
> A-ssume the Position  
> S-moulder as you exit
> 
> Just something fun and dumb.

“I love you, Sienna. See you later.” Lucas smiled affectionately at his girlfriend of three years before heading out the door. 

He didn’t look back, but could feel her eyes watching him. He grinned thinking of the way she looked at him, always with such adoration and love.

Lucas was a lucky guy. He arrived on Love Island on day five, met an amazing woman and left a winner with $50,000 pounds and a girlfriend. 

He and Sienna had moved to his hometown of Oxford, it was a little early but with her fame it felt safer having her close- away from the men who would try to take what was his. Unfortunately, his career had stalled a bit, working with patients who recognized him was awkward and It turned out Doctors without Borders hadn’t a use for a sexy physiotherapist. 

It didn’t matter much. After his parents passed away he had inherited a fortune, so much that he no longer needed to work for anyone. He could start a business, maybe someday he would. But now there was too much he wanted to do with his life. So every day, he left their penthouse apartment and enjoyed the day to the fullest. 

Gym, coffee at his favorite shop, a massage, lunch and drinks at his local pub followed by some afternoon delight. Then he would return home and tell her all about his difficult day on the job. 

Sienna worked long hours as a nurse, it made things easy. She was too busy to question any of his activities too closely. 

_Any_ of his activities.

He had only slept with seven women, why would _he_ be sleeping around? He was someone who took relationships seriously.

Three years ago on his first day on Love Island, the lie had quickly slipped from his lips. In reality, his number was higher than Gary’s. Seven sounded like it would attract the sort of girl he wanted to end up with. Any girl worth more than ten minutes of his time would be intimidated by his actual number. 

That number had risen since his days on Love Island. Blake. Jo. Erikah. Lucy. Henrik. And his favorite, the woman he was off to see today on his ‘lunch break’. The one downside to fame was that he could only fuck people he could trust not to publicly betray him. He wouldn’t waste his time fucking nameless fans who would spill the beans on social media in a heartbeat. 

At the door to the hotel room, he prepared his smoulder. They both knew why they were here. But she was a woman that needed the special touches, to feel like what they had was unique. Presumably so she could alleviate her guilt over cheating on Noah. 

It didn’t matter. He could afford to put in a modicum of effort to maintain their relationship. 

After three short taps on the door Hope opened it, grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him into the hotel room. 

She kissed him hard. It was unusual, normally they chatted a bit first. But whatever, he wasn’t going to complain. Getting right to it without the pomp and circumstances was fine with him. He kissed her back, inserting his tongue and connecting with hers, each fighting for dominance. Their familiar battle, each wanting control of the situation. It was why the sex was always amazing between them. 

She pulled away suddenly, her eyes wide and feral. Desperate and needy. Exactly how he wanted her. He never knew what wild thing she would expect. Last time she had pegged him, the time before that it was a threesome with her and Blake. It was what he loved about her. She was up for anything and took charge to make sure it happened. 

They did things he couldn't and wouldn’t do with Sienna. He never thought of her as a person with a Madonna/Whore complex, but maybe he was? He was never going to marry her, and their sexual relationship wasn’t exactly vanilla. But it was nothing like it was with Hope. 

Hope grabbed his head and pressed his lips against hers once more. She reached for his belt, quickly loosening it and pulling away to pull his trousers down.

Lucas sighed. Everytime with Hope was incredible. His trousers dropped to his ankles, his cock already hard and straining against his silk boxers. Hope grinned and dropped to her knees, pushing her hand under his waistband to pull out his throbbing cock. She looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his before grinning and enveloping his hot rod in her wet mouth. She rolled her tongue over him, sucking and caressing - fucking him with her mouth.

“Oh god Hope, your mouth feels so fucking good,” Lucas groaned, shoving his thick length down her throat. Hope gasped and slid her lips from his hog, a string of spit hovering between her tongue and Lucas’ body. His dick looked huge suspended in front of her. It was a good look.

“So are you going to fuck me, baby?” Hope whispered.

“Yeah, but I want to taste you first!”

Lucas grabbed Hope by the shoulder and threw her down on the bed. She was still wearing clothes, what a travesty. He pulled her shorts down revealing her hot, pink panties - already damp from her heat. Lucas then moved to her top, unbuttoning her blouse one button at a time, his bare, hard meat stick swinging in front as he kneeled before her. A strange sensation hit him as he realized his member was rubbing against the bottom of this shirt.

“Sorry babe, I just realized I probably look like Donald Duck” He started to remove his own shirt.

“No!” Hope yelled. 

“What?” Lucas responded.

A slight smile glanced across Hope’s lips. “I’ve always wanted Donald Duck to eat my ass.”

Lucas grinned brightly before burying his face between her legs. He grabbed the waist of her panties with his teeth and tugged them down in one swift motion. Without missing a beat, he returned to her crotch. She tasted sweet like honey, her hot muff already dripping against his tongue. He lapped at her like a dog drinking from its dish. Hope moaned under him, pushing and gyrating against his expertly placed licks.

Lucas moved his hands to her ass, grabbing at her cheeks and spreading them, letting his tongue linger lower and lower, every lick getting closer to her tight hole. Hope squirmed and sighed, her natural lubricant already making the sheets damp below her. In one confident thrust, Lucas pushed Hope’s ass into the air and buried his tongue into her sweet butthole. 

“Oh yes,” she moaned. 

Lucas gasped against her, his neck ached - craned unnaturally so he could keep his tongue in her butt. 

“Turn around and bend over,” Lucas ordered, cracking his neck. Hope obediently complied. She rolled onto her stomach, revealing her shimmering ass before rising up on her knees. Her tight rosebud beckoned to Lucas like a siren’s song. He dove into her ocean, trying to satiate his seaman lust.

“Unnngh!” Hope moaned as his tongue entered her. She pushed back against his lips, her butt cheeks pressing against his face cheeks. Lucas wrapped his arms around her legs and waist, gliding them up to grab at her boobs and tweak her nipples while grinding his mouth into her ass. 

Hope went silent, her aggressive moaning cut off as she held her breath - anticipating her own hard orgasm. Lucas reached his hand between her legs and rubbed her dripping pussy, lubing up his fingers before moving to her throbbing clit.

“Oh Lucas!” She screamed as she came all over his hand. Her juice dripped down his fingers as her asshole clenched around his tongue. After shuddering for a moment, she dropped down onto her stomach in front of him. 

Lucas looked down at her beautiful body. The throbbing in his tongue was nothing compared to the throbbing in his penis. As if she could read his mind, Hope rolled over onto her back and looked him in the eyes.

“Fuck me,” she said drowsily. “Fuck me Donald Duck.”

Lucas looked down at the dress shirt hanging over his pulsing cock. “Your wish is my command, Daisy,” he answered.

He effortlessly pushed into her, pumping his schlong into her moist box. She groaned under him as he thrusted faster and faster, his thighs slapping against her with each aggressive push. Finally, he felt the tingle and knew it was time.

“Where do you want it?” he said coily. 

“Cum on my ass baby,” Hope cooed. 

Lucas pulled out and used his strong arms to flip Hope back onto her stomach. He put his hand on his dick and with a few hard strokes shot his load all over her taut ass.

He collapsed on top of her momentarily before shifting away, settling in next to her on the bed, laying his head on his hands casually. Hope quickly shot up, moving towards the bathroom with purpose. Returning, she threw him a towel and began dressing, barely casting a glance in his direction.

“No pillow talk today?” He asked, curious about her odd behavior.

“No, sorry. I’ve got a lot going on. Noah’s acting weird, I think he might suspect something.” 

“What makes you say that?” Lucas tried to ask the question casually, but couldn’t hide the worry he now felt. _Noah knew? How?_

“He’s just. Being weird, suspicious. I don’t know, but we need to play things very carefully from now on. I gotta go. Some of us have to work.” She winked, before buttoning the final button on her shirt. Quickly kissing him on the cheek, she fled for the door. 

Lucas looked at the clock, far too early to head home. Maybe he could pretend his last few patients cancelled today. What Hope had said had shaken up, he needed to confirm that everything was alright at home, that Sienna remained blissfully unaware of his many indiscretions. She was off today and would be home. It wouldn’t hurt to confirm, maybe reassure her in the way he knew best. 

With his glorious cock. 

Arriving back at the penthouse, he opened the door only to be met with an familiar but unwelcome face. His own face fell in surprise.

_Bobby. This wasn’t good. What was he doing here?_

_Annoying, pathetic clingy ass Bobby had been hanging on to Sienna since the villa. He didn’t even live here, but still always seemed to be around. In everyone’s business._

“What’s he doing here?” Lucas called out, looking around for his girlfriend. As he scanned the room, he noticed items were missing- A vase, some photo frames, the plant Lottie had gotten them as a housewarming gift.

“Where is she?” he directed to Bobby. 

“She’s just finishing up packing,” Bobby said calmly as he stepped back into the room.

Lucas swallowed, knowing he would need to come up with an adequate explanation for whatever she thought she knew. 

Sienna walked out of the bedroom, carrying a box. “Got the rest of it, we can leave now.” She addressed Bobby, avoiding a glance at Lucas. 

_Look at me, please._

She was beautiful, her flowing blonde curls hitting just under her shoulder. Those bright blue eyes he loved to watch light up when he made her smile. This couldn’t be over. He could talk his way out of this. He had to. 

“Sienna, I don’t know what you think-”

“Save it, Lucas,” Sienna interrupted, sounding exasperated as she set the box on the ground. 

She finally looked back at him, it was a look he never expected. No signs that she had been crying- emotionally exhausted after finding out about his rampant infidelity. Instead, she wore an annoyed expression, like she was irritated that he screwed up loading the dishwasher.

“I’ve known for a while about your wandering eye. I found out right around the time we stopped having sex. I’m guessing you didn’t notice?” Sienna folded her arms, challenging him to correct her. “I’ve realized a lot in these past few weeks. I was an idiot for trusting you, I hate living in this fucking town in his giant minimalist apartment. It has no personality, just like you. I’m leaving you to be with Bobby. He’s been there for me through this and I’m moving to Glasgow to be with him. So that’s it. My stuff is gone. I’m gone. Have a good life.” 

With that, Bobby picked up the box, and reached for her hand. And they left. He watched her, waiting for her to turn back, a pained expression filled with regret and longing. But she never did, shutting the door quietly behind her. 

Lucas went to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch, taking it down in one quick move. It burned against his throat, easing the emotional pain or at least distracting from it. 

He walked around his penthouse that now felt empty with Sienna’s absence. How did things fall apart like this? 

_This is all Bobby’s fault. He had manipulated her into leaving, not allowing him a chance to explain things. If he wasn’t here, we could have worked through it._

He sighed, unsure of what to do now. Alone and bitter. Sienna had given him purpose, without her, what did he have?

No job, no girlfriend, nothing to encourage him to get dressed in the morning. Would his life devolve into video games and endless one night stands? 

He caught sight of his face in the mirror. Stepping closer, he remembered how good looking he was. His winning smoulder. His perfectly gelled hair. He would be fine. Better than fine, he was an adonis. A five star man. 

_I still have my millions, my good looks, a fantastic body, and an above-average sized penis._

_It’s still good to be Lucas Koh._

_And now I don’t have to pretend to be anyone I’m not._


End file.
